Forum:2011-03-18 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- From the lj site: ♥ So... we got messed up and did Friday's page (page 62) for Wednesday. So... here's Wednesday's real page--page 61. I'll be repairing the archive at the main www.girlgeniusonline.com site when Monday's page goes up. Until then, I'm going to leave it so people can see that there is a new page. ... --Kaja ♥ :When Monday comes we will fix up the links. --Rej ¤¤? 05:15, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm.... it works in this order too, though, but hey... That said, I think this is a very important update on Jaeger/Heterodyne lore. We are seeing here a good look at the dynamic between them, and how they viewed 'pre-Other' Lucrezia. Very nice info. -Donovan Ravenhull 08:08, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Would it be in bad form to gloat over just how precisely correct I was in my assessment of their sentiments, in my comment last Friday? ;) —Undomelin ✉ 08:32, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :Go ahead and indulge yourself, Undomelin. Mine was just a wild shot in the dark. -- Billy Catringer 09:02, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :Ack, sorry, I probably should have picked a better word than "gloat", as I didn't mean to gloat over anyone in particular; I was just very pleased that General Goomblast's wording was similar to my own. There was some logic behind your own guess -- they have spoken of the older Heterodynes as the "fun ones" under whom they were really allowed to let loose. But their touchiness and vehemence on Castle Wulfenbach regarding the topic of servitude, plus the fact they've already befriended "Mees Agatha" (and whatever moral flaws they may have, they're known at least for loyalty), is what made me doubt they'd side with the Other. —Undomelin ✉ 11:24, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Go ahead and gloat! I found it amusing that you were able to do it. It's not that often that I get a good laugh at myself. -- Billy Catringer 18:58, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Also, I love how much this whole conversation with Boris illustrates some of the distinctive traits of the Jägergenerals. General Goomblast is well-grounded and pragmatic, and generally very diplomatic, but that cool exterior conceals a fiery core which can erupt -- for if he's pushed a bit too far... . General Zog is brash and feisty, and something of a romantic (in multiple senses). He's smart, but arguably not quite as wise as the other two, in large part because his passion and enthusiasm cloud his judgment at times. General Krizhan is, of course, wise and cunning, and has a certain cynical streak. —Undomelin ✉ 09:39, March 18, 2011 (UTC) : I had been assuming, from what Mamma Ghikka said, that the big hat Gil was given was previously General Krizhan's, with the lettering "Schmott Guy" and "Wulfenbach" added. But now I'm wondering if that lettering was original. He's clearly the "Schmott Guy" of the jagers, and he has been serving the Wulfenbachs for a while. Anyway, I hope for a scene at the close of the story when he gets his hat back. Brrokk 10:00, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :: Good thought. And yeah, I'd love to see him wearing that hat. :D —Undomelin ✉ 11:33, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page